Outer Islands
Outer Islands are islands that baby monsters can be teleported to when they reach a certain level. Unlike in the original MSM game, you do not need to buy the outer islands as you would for Cold Island, Air Island, Water Island, and Earth Island. Teleporting a monster to an Outer Island will remove it from the Continent permanently, and will take time to do so too. When a monster is successfully teleported and placed on an Outer Island, a small reward of diamonds is received. Monsters are teleported using the Teleporter. While a monster is being teleported, it will not be on the Continent anymore, and the Teleporter will have an electric-blue vortex inside it. Clicking on the Teleporter will show the monster that is being teleported inside it. It will no longer contribute to the Continent's song, although it won't be on the Outer Island yet, either. When teleported to Outer Islands, the monsters will transform into adults and sing their new islands' songs. Adult monsters do not request items, and they cannot be leveled up; their level bar isn't shown. Prior to the version 2.0.0 update, One monster of each type on each Outer Island would produce coins. If there were multiple monsters of one type on an island, it appeared to be the monster that is "oldest" that produced the coins. This has been changed so that duplicate monsters will produce coins as well. The coin limit for each monster is equal to 10 times the minimum monster level to teleport to that island, times the number of elements the monster has. For example, the coin limit for a PomPom on Cloud Island is 10 × 15 (i.e. the monster level for Cloud Island) × 3 (i.e. the number of elements), or 450 coins. On Party Island, its limit is 10 × 5 × 3, or 150 coins. As in the original MSM, monsters allow you to collect coins from them before they have quite reached their limits. Monsters on Outer Islands don't need beds; there aren't any Castles on the Outer Islands. There aren't any other structures either -- no Breeding structures (the monsters can't be bred) or production or crafting structures (monsters won't be able to give you orders for coins and XP points like they could on the Continent). There aren't any Teleporters, so monsters can't be transferred away from an Outer Island. The maximum level for a baby monster to reach on the Continent is level 20. You will be able to teleport baby monsters to Space Island when they are at level 10, to Cloud Island at level 15, or Cave Island at level 20, which will read MAX. Some monsters, such as the Shellbeat, the PomPom, and the Flowah, can be teleported to more than one island. For example, if your PomPom reaches level 10, you have the opportunity to teleport it to Space Island. If it reaches level 15, it will also be able to be teleported to Cloud Island. The second teleport option doesn't remove the first one. Monsters cannot be bought and placed directly onto Outer Islands, and neither can Structures. However, Decorations can be bought (or taken from storage) and placed. You can visit the Outer Islands by pressing the green arrow next to Shop in the bottom right corner, and select the Map. The Map will show you how many different species of monsters allowed on a certain Outer Island you have there and the level a monster would need to be teleported there.. The island can be visited by clicking on its picture. Teleporting baby monsters costs a certain amount of coins and takes a certain amount of time, and you receive a certain amount of diamonds: # A single elemental, Space Island: 1000 coins, 7 hours, +2 diamonds; Cloud Island: 2000 coins, 7 hours, +3 diamonds; Cave Island: 3000 coins, 7 hours, +4 diamonds # A double elemental, Space Island: 2000 coins, 10 hours, +3 diamonds; Cloud Island: 3000 coins, 10 hours, +4 diamonds; Cave Island: 5000 coins, 10 hours, +5 diamonds # A triple elemental, Space Island: 3000 coins, 20 hours, +4 diamonds; Cloud Island: 4000 coins, 20 hours, +5 diamonds; Cave Island: 10000 coins, 20 hours, +6 diamonds # A quad elemental, Space Island: 4000 coins, 40 hours, +5; Cloud Island: 5000 coins, 40 hours, +6 diamonds; Cave Island: 15000 coins, 40 hours, +7 diamonds # A quint elemental, Party Island: 600 coins, 5 minutes, +2 diamonds; Space Island: 5000 coins, 80 hours, +6 diamonds These islands include: Notes * If the player has two of the same kind of monster on an Outer Island, the second one will not produce coins. Category:Outer Islands Category:Islands (Dawn of Fire) Category:My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire